


Gifts

by sagebrush



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagebrush/pseuds/sagebrush
Summary: After the medal ceremony on Naboo, Leia finds you to give a gift of her own.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Reader, Leia Organa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Leia oneshot that I wrote recently! Hope Y'all enjoy!

The fanfare rang through the rafters of the great hall. Dressed in your most presentable clothes, you stood at the entrance to the hall looking down at the long yellow carpet that lined the floor, leading up the stairs to the Princess. She stood there, draped in white, ready to present the medals to her three heros.  
Luke and Han stood in front of you, ready to walk when cued.  
“You ready for this, kid?” Han turned to look at you. You gave him a quick wink as you all began to walk forward past the hundreds of people crowding the hall to see the rebel heroes.  
As you ascended the stairs, you waited for Luke and Han to get their medals. Then you step in front of the princess. Leia gives you a warm smile and slips the large gold medal around your neck. Her smile fills you with pride.  
The medal ceremony ends, and now you and other members of the rebellion are celebrating in the decorative dining hall, enjoying the finest cuisine from Naboo. You’re currently picking at some unknown fruit on your plate as you stand alone in the corner, just observing everyone gleefully celebrating the recent success of destroying the death star.  
“Hey you,” a voice pulls you out of your thoughts. You turn around to see Leia.  
“Nice piece of hardware,” she points to your medal.  
“Oh well… thank you, princess.” You blush, smiling at her.  
“Oh please, we’ve known each other long enough, just Leia is fine.”  
“Leia, Thank you. I’ve always thought it's a beautiful name, perfect for you” You blurt out the compliment. Regretting it immediately, you want to run away. She can’t know you like her like that. God, what were you thinking??? She’s a princess! You’re just-  
“Thank you,” she pulls you out of your thoughts yet again. “If you don’t mind, I have something else for you as a token of my appreciation.”  
“Oh please, Leia, there’s no need. I-”  
You stop. She lets out a chuckle and smiles at you. She gently puts her hand on your cheek, with all the confidence leans into place a gentle kiss upon your lips. You’re stunned, almost too stunned to kiss back, but you realize just in time as you lean into her. It's soft and quick, but loving all the same.  
“H-how did you know?” You ask her. Your cheeks are almost overheating and you’re sure they’re redder than the fruit you were eating earlier.  
“I have my ways,” she smiled and leaned in for one more kiss.


End file.
